


Blows

by Elensule



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: Benny and Dean work off some tension





	Blows

**Author's Note:**

> This is REALLY short today, but i'm exhausted, and worked on my phone. The prompt was masochism and sadism. Hope it worked for you.

“You know, I haven't met many like you,” Benny said lowly. “Most people can't take it like you do.”

The vampire dragged a finger down the bleeding welts on Dean's back. “It's been a long time since I found someone like you, Cher.”

Dean grunted, but his cock lay hard and weeping between his legs. He moaned desperately as Benny reached down and gave his balls a hard tug. 

“Oh yes, hard to find someone like you, but it's worth it.” He reached for the next paddle on the table. “I think I'm gonna teach you, pretty boy, why you don't mess with a vamp.”

Dean shuddered and pulled on the chains holding his arms over his head. Benny lifted the paddle and it whistled through the air. Dean knew it was going to hurt. He was looking forward to it.


End file.
